


【栾堂/良堂】一夜两日三人行（PWP一发完）

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [5]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 这是一篇迟到了一个星期的生贺。祝我可爱的海老师生日快乐～没有简介，搞就完了。





	【栾堂/良堂】一夜两日三人行（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *PWP。架空时间线。堂良感情线发展初期。  
**有堂良描写，堂栾暗示。

帝都居，大不易。

在北京，小情侣们选择合租，大半是出于经济考虑，而非感情真正进步到了下一阶段。花差不多的钱享受更高的生活品质，还不用担心在做爱的时候吵到室友，何乐而不为呢。

孟鹤堂进屋的时候，周九良还窝在床上玩手机。聚精会神，连头都没抬。直到孟鹤堂开始上手揉他的卷毛，周九良才总算舍得让眼睛离开屏幕一秒钟，攥住他的手腕往下扒拉，眯着眼看他说，你少招我，怎么着，从栾哥那儿回来，你还打算再给我交份公粮啊。

语气淡淡的，不是吃醋，毕竟栾云平和孟鹤堂的过去比他们更久远，而且这事儿是周九良早就同意了的。他一向懒得为旁人操那么多心，况且孟鹤堂和栾云平之间没什么亲密感情，只是床上合拍而已，那他更没什么可抱怨的。

孟鹤堂却没有周九良适应良好，起初总觉得自己亏欠了他什么似的。第一次这么干之后，孟鹤堂站在阳台吹冷风，抽了半宿的烟。周九良看着他的愧疚模样就笑，说你要真这么不乐意，下回栾哥找你的时候，你别去不就完了。干嘛委屈自己。

他平素凉薄惯了，这时候虽然说的是真心话，但怎么听怎么还是带着讥讽。于是孟鹤堂更慌了手脚，抱着他絮絮地道歉，仿佛快要哭出来似的。航航，孟哥对不住你，以后我再不去了，成吗？你别生气，你要真生气了也别忍着，你这样我更难受。

别啊。周九良稍微推开他一点，免得憋死在这个怀抱中。他说孟哥，只要你觉得好，舒服，你就去，我绝对支持。我要是因为这个生气，我是孙子。这样总可以了吧？

孟鹤堂的眼神反而有些受伤似的，但只是一瞬，快得让周九良觉得是窗外汽车灯光闪烁出的错觉。然后孟鹤堂就像发疯似的把他按在门上，咬他的嘴唇。周九良费了半天劲才推开他，舔舔嘴唇上的破口，骂他神经病，孟鹤堂也不应声，自顾自地走进卫生间洗漱，一晚上没再说一个字，好像一切全是周九良的错似的。

后来就没有第一次这么戏剧化。孟鹤堂从每次赴约前问周九良，到通知他，他的态度则是一如既往，“随你便”、“嗯”、或是“知道了”。今晚也是一样。

孟鹤堂坐在床上，一边擦头发一边点开微信，看见小小的卡通橘猫在屏幕上摇头尾巴晃，好像还挺开心的样子，手一抖，差点把手机摔地上。栾云平伸头看了一眼他的屏幕，问道：“怎么，又跟周航置气呢？“

下了台这人一嘴的京片子，不给人口活的时候舌头都懒得多动一下，孟鹤堂甚至分不清他说的名字是“周九良”还是“周航”，不过无论哪个名字都说的是那个人。孟鹤堂叹了口气，把手机放在床头柜上，抬头说：栾哥啊，我觉得你说的对——这孩子不是心冷，是压根没心。

那也是你自己挑的，自己求来的，你怪谁？栾云平的手搭在他大腿内侧，隔着内裤轻薄的布料，用指背和关节蹭他的阴茎。孟鹤堂配合着脱了那件唯一的遮蔽，跟着解了总队长腰间围着的毛巾，低头去含那根半硬的肉棒。栾云平右手扶着他的头，左手把他潮湿的头发向后梳，在他抬眼的时候由衷赞叹：好看。

孟鹤堂的笑声被迅速充血的鸡巴堵在嗓子眼里，好像开了飞机杯的震动功能一样，舒服得让人脊柱发麻。栾云平伸手拽了个枕头过来，把浴巾往上一铺，孟鹤堂随着躺过去，M型支起双腿，等着栾云平给他润滑。

最近两人都忙，有一段时间没做过了，一根手指伸进去，栾云平就感觉里头比之前更紧。他一边慢慢抽插，一边问他，这些天你们都不搞一回？怎么这么紧？

“不是。”孟鹤堂挠了挠头，总觉得在床上提第三个人多少有点别扭，但还是继续说道：“不过我都在上头。”

栾云平“啧”了一声，没再追问下去。

他们在床上一向不怎么说话。喘息的频率、呻吟的方式、身体紧绷的程度，足以传达出所有的消息。栾云平熟悉他所有的反应，知道该怎么动，该顶哪儿，该快点还是慢点。过了一会儿他抱着孟鹤堂翻了个身，一手扶着他的腰，一手调亮了台灯，仔仔细细把人打量了一番，这才说了一句：“怎么又瘦了。是不是最近太累了？”

孟鹤堂撑在他的肩膀上，低头喘了一会儿，这才笑着说道：“您亲自排的活，不敢累。”

“嘿，这是怨我了。”栾云平捏了捏他腰上的一点点软肉，把他拉下来接了个吻才又松手，和着他起身坐下的节奏顶胯，右手握住那根上下弹动的暗粉色肉棒，四根指头向后捋，露出涨得紫红的龟头，大拇指沾着前液在上面打圈，不时蹭过系带。不一会儿，孟鹤堂的腿就开始打颤，也没力气起身，只骑在他身上前后动着腰，叫出来的声音也轻飘飘的。栾云平摸着他绯红的脸颊，看着那片红色已经蔓延到了胸口，于是一边加快动作，一边抱紧了孟鹤堂，凑在他耳边说道：“孟儿，今儿我要射里头。”

他故意挑这个时候说，孟鹤堂根本没有多余的脑子来提出异议，只好胡乱点着头，哭叫一声射了出来，感觉到深埋在他里面的阴茎规律的颤动，一股股精液打在肠壁上，激得他已经射过的阴茎又跳了两下。他趴在栾云平身上喘气，正要挣扎起来去洗澡的时候，栾云平突然按住了他的后腰，凑近他的耳朵舔了舔耳垂，轻声说道：“如果你就这么回去，你猜周航会怎么样？”

孟鹤堂愣了一下，笑着慢慢摇头。栾云平也没再坚持，过了一会儿就放他起来清理。

进家门的时候孟鹤堂突然觉得有点不自在。

他和周九良同居时间不长，这还是第一次他从栾云平那儿回来的时候，在家里看到别人。他坐在床上看着周九良，右手挣脱不开，就用左手揉那头小卷毛，笑着说道：“公粮有的是。你要饿着，孟哥喂饱你，嗯？”

周九良舔了舔嘴唇，按灭手机扔到一边，直起身子，眼睛突然睁大，灼灼发亮，像只盯准了猎物的猫，小爪子抬在半空，犹豫着要落不落的样子。孟鹤堂瞧着他的样子，忍不住吃吃地笑，潇洒地往床上一躺，等着周九良慢吞吞地掀开被子，骑跨在他身上，他才发现，周九良身上除了一件充作睡衣的白T恤之外，什么都没有。

孟鹤堂恍然大悟地微笑，揭起周九良的衣摆，摸摸他的小肚子，伸手点了点腿间挺立的那柄东西，在顶端牵出一根透明的晶亮丝线。

“航航，你要是早说你想要，我今儿不就不去了吗。”

语气半是调笑半是歉疚。周九良白他一眼，手上使劲，差点把他裤子上的松紧带扯断。孟鹤堂抬了抬身子，自己把卫衣脱了，伸腿勾着周九良的膝弯，说道：“转过来。”

当他抬头舔到周九良的阴茎的时候，周九良也刚好俯身把他含进去。两人动作近乎同步，让孟鹤堂有一种在给自己口交的错觉。他一边在床头摸索润滑剂，一边不自觉地想到，周九良的味道比栾云平更苦一点，苦中夹杂着一股无法形容的辛香。

怕不是最近烟抽多了，都染上味儿了。他正想着一会儿怎么开始新一轮的劝戒烟话题，就没注意周九良的动作已经停了下来。再回过神的时候，周九良已经转过身去，跪坐在他腿间，把他的膝盖推高，命令道：“抱着。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂刚来得及说一个字，就被周九良强硬地分开臀瓣，暴露出私密的入口。他连忙往上一缩身子，急急问道：“周航！你干嘛？”

“你给他操了。”周九良一字一顿大声说道。

孟鹤堂听得脸红，还要嘴硬，沉了脸说道：“是又怎么样？”

“你给他操了。”周九良好像没听到他说话似的，又重复了一遍，语气仍然带着惊讶，但还有些被骗了似的气恼，“你怎么从来不让我操？”

“不是，航航，你不是喜欢在下边吗，你每回都……”孟鹤堂好言好语地说道，看到周九良眯起的眼睛，连忙加了一句，“再说，你从来也没问过我。我什么时候说过不让了？”

他笑得无辜，周九良心里就更上火。他没想到孟鹤堂在他这儿也玩隐瞒不算撒谎这一套，他用力捏着孟鹤堂纤细的脚踝，疼得人皱着眉头，嘶嘶地抽冷气。周九良也不管，只借着这股火气，梗着嗓子说道：“转过去。”

孟鹤堂慢吞吞地翻身，心跳得厉害。借口都是骗别人的，骗不了自己。他对周九良的隐瞒的确有他自己的私心，毕竟周九良算是他看着长大的，哪怕他们只差五岁，他也总把自己放在小家长的位置上，在床上也一样。做1的时候，他就能尽量让九良舒服满足，而自己也不至于太过失态。

他感觉到背后周九良的视线，像一把刀等着斩杀砧板上的鱼，但孟鹤堂还想垂死挣扎一回。他扭头看着周九良，放轻了声音说道：“要不我给你口出来吧，行……”

“啪啪”两声皮肉拍击的脆响，速度快到几乎没有间隔。孟鹤堂痛叫一声，捂着屁股刚要翻身，周九良突然按住他的腰，他就逃不开，等到他不再挣扎了，周九良才松了劲，一字一顿地说道：“跪起来。把腿分开。”

这次他没再费心反抗，只在周九良让他把腰压低的时候抽了个枕头垫在下面，减轻一点腰上的负担。冰凉的指腹触及他微肿的穴口，揉了两下就要往里捅。孟鹤堂下意识地向内扣紧双腿，却被周九良强硬分开，用力到让他觉得腿根都要被捏青了。

穴口是干涩的，哪怕今晚曾为更大的东西打开过，现在也已经完全合拢。即便孟鹤堂有心放松，但干燥的手指仍然难以进入。周九良刻意忽视孟鹤堂放在他手边的润滑液，只是按压着那圈颤抖着的褶皱，强硬地将食指的第一个指节顶了进去，然后转着圈向内深入。

“孟哥，你还湿着，”周九良突然抽出手指，哑着嗓子说道，“你是不是让人射里边儿了，嗯？”

孟鹤堂的喘息声突然变得急促而沉重。他刚一迟疑，周九良就又在他屁股上狠狠打了一下，打得他差点撞在床头板上。“说话！”

“……我洗过了，我……”

“我他妈没问这个。”周九良阴着脸说道，又是“啪”的一巴掌，落在和刚才分毫不差的位置上。疼痛几乎是指数级增加而非单纯加倍，孟鹤堂被打得上火，回头瞪他，见周九良眼睛泛红，又觉心疼，低声说道：“是。”

又是一巴掌。“是什么？先生，您之前在床上怎么教给我的？”

这就是天理循环报应不爽，自己说这话的时候才知道有多羞耻。孟鹤堂咬着牙，脸上发烫，无奈地说道：“是，我是让栾哥射里面了。”

周九良抿着嘴唇，说道：“你每回去找栾云平，都是去挨操的？”

“那不是，有时候也……”

他一边说话，一边伸手去拉周九良的手。周九良的小卷毛抖了抖，但也没躲开，只是看着孟鹤堂，冷笑一声打断了他的话：“先生，您可真骚。”

语气讥讽，就算以周九良的水平也够尖刻的了。“您要是欠操，早点跟我说就完事了，至于去麻烦外人吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头，没反驳也没回答，只是往周九良身边靠了靠，轻轻地抱住他，在他嘴角亲了一下，说宝宝啊，是孟哥没把话说清楚，孟哥给你赔不是，你别生气了啊。

情真意切，温柔体贴，再加上这样一副好皮囊，谁能说个不字呢。

但周九良不是旁人。他推着孟鹤堂躺在床上，坐在他的膝盖上让他起不来，一边问道：“栾云平是怎么操你的？”

孟鹤堂瞄了他一眼，然后飞快地扫过他仍然半硬的阴茎，讨好似的伸手去摸。周九良拍开他的手，警告似的捏了捏他的双球，孟鹤堂连忙说道：“就是，普通的那种，和咱俩平常一……”

话说到一半他就自觉地闭了嘴，似乎也知道这话说出来不合时宜。然而周九良却只是挑了挑眉毛，跪在孟鹤堂的腿间，提着他的腿绕在自己腰上，伸手抓起一边的润滑剂往自己鸡巴上抹了一层，顶在孟鹤堂的臀缝间蹭硬了，找准了地方就要往里顶，孟鹤堂连忙抓住周九良的手腕，摇头道：“航航，不行……”

“怎么不行？”周九良甩开他的手，说道，“我刚摸过了，里头湿着呢。”

他们原先在床上也不少说荤话，但总是孟鹤堂说得多，周九良说的少。猝不及防地更换了位置，还真有种陌生的刺激感。孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，下身也跟着跳了跳，没被人碰就慢慢充血挺立起来。周九良看着他的变化，无声地笑，一边继续用龟头顶在穴口磨蹭，一边轻轻弹了弹那根暗粉色的阴茎，流里流气地说道：“孟哥，放松点。我进去了，你就爽了。”

孟鹤堂闷哼一声，埋怨地撇了他一眼，激得周九良的下身好像又胀大了些许。他拉着孟鹤堂的手放在自己的阴茎上，说道：“你帮我。”

语气蛮横无理，像个小孩子。但孟鹤堂就吃他这一套，周九良心里明镜似的。果然孟鹤堂只是轻轻叹了口气，就把腿在他的腰上缠得更紧，握着他的勃起调整角度，试了几次，才艰难地把顶端纳进里面，已经出了一身的汗。周九良一动不动，只看着他忙活，说道：“孟哥，舒服吗？”

孟鹤堂皱着眉头，不说话。周九良眼角一跳，掐着他的腰，突然直接向前一顶，尽根而入。孟鹤堂终于忍不住叫了一声，瞬间全身绷紧，脚趾都勾了起来，一手攥紧床单，一手捂着小腹，仰起头不停喘息。周九良不等他适应，慢慢退出大半，再换个角度挺入，连着试了十几次，直等到孟鹤堂的叫声突然变了调，他才不再变换位置，沿着刚才的方向动起了腰，铆足了劲连着干了五六分钟，直到快缴枪了才停下来，按着孟鹤堂放在肚子上的那只手，再次问道：“舒服吗？”

孟鹤堂呜咽着拼命摇头。他不知道刚才自己在喊什么，是太快了还是太大了，但这么个干法他确实没遭过，感觉肠子都要被这小子戳个洞。好在他之前早已被另一个人细心地开拓过，哪怕是这样的蛮干，也在疼痛中夹杂着过分的爽利。他如同在暴雨中的掌舵者，无论怎么控制，船都要翻了。

见孟鹤堂摇头，周九良迅速伸手在他的乳尖上拧了一把，不等他叫出声就低头吻住他的唇，把他的声音堵了回去，然后才凑在他耳边说道：“骗人。你都硬得能操我了，还不舒服吗？说实话。”

少年显然没有学会掩饰情欲。细细的嗓子在话音中压不住喘息，偶尔还带出一两声小猫叫似的呢喃，指责的话说出来却像是调情，听得孟鹤堂突然全身绷紧，差点就这么射出来。他收小腿扣住周九良的腰，让他贴近自己，环着他，贴在他的耳边，喘息道：“航航……嗯，你太棒了……你再，再进来一点……”

“再进来一点？”周九良眯起眼睛，用力往里撞了一下，直起身子，捏着孟鹤堂的一边乳头，狠狠一碾：“嫌我小？”

孟鹤堂被他掐得痛叫，扭着身子想躲，又被周九良拉回来，按着狠操了几十下，直操得他捂着肚子喊疼，周九良才撑在他身上，问道：“你说，我大还是栾云平大？”

幼稚的比拼。孟鹤堂被他弄得一口气差点没上来，安抚地说道：“你……咳咳，你大，你大……嗷！”

周九良在他另一边乳头上又狠狠拧了一下：“说实话。”

“……栾哥，比你长一点，你……你比较粗。”

说完他就看着周九良，但是对方还是没有什么情绪化的表现，只是若有所思地说道：“啊，怪不得。”

“怪不得什么？”孟鹤堂忍不住追问道。

“怪不得你让他操了这么多回，让我操的时候还那么紧。”语气颇有些得意。

孟鹤堂抿嘴忍笑，伸手点了点他的鼻尖，几乎是宠溺地叹道：“你呀……”

后面要说什么可就没人知道了。周九良低下头，认认真真地吻他，舌尖扫过他的齿列，挑逗他的舌头，打着圈儿。灵巧的手指拨弄着微肿的乳头，下身配合着抽插，时浅时深，时轻时重。粗壮的顶端和茎身每次蹭过前列腺，都能从阴茎顶端压榨出一股晶亮粘稠的液体。周九良伸手下去一摸，在孟鹤堂的眼前缓缓伸开手指，看着手指间牵出的银丝，眨了眨眼睛，说道：“孟哥，你水真多，比女孩儿都多。”

孟鹤堂扭头不看他，说话却学起了周九良的刻薄，似乎要故意挑起人的火似的：“拉倒吧，你……你上过女孩儿吗。“

“那没有，“周九良不顾孟鹤堂的躲闪，把手上的前液蹭到他漂亮的脸蛋上，一边不慌不忙地说道，“孟哥这么湿，这么紧，下面还会吸，谁操过之后还想操女孩儿啊……别夹了，放松，说你骚你还就喘上了是不是？”

孟鹤堂伸手要去打他的嘴，却被周九良一把抓住，紧紧扣在床头板上。失去了一侧支撑，周九良的动作开始不稳，插入的动作比刚才还要猛。孟鹤堂被他操得脑袋都撞在床头木板上，连忙抓住周九良的手腕求道：“轻点……”

周九良毫不理睬。

“宝宝，轻点儿……“

周九良看他一眼，放开他的手，说道：“不够骚。再骚点我听听。”

孟鹤堂暗暗磨牙，但是让人（真的）攥着命根子，不得不服软：“好宝宝，好老公，你轻点操，我要被你操死了啊啊……”

周九良又连着猛顶了两三下，这才慢慢地动着腰，说道：“轻点操？你这么骚，能满足你吗？”

“能，能……“孟鹤堂揉着脑袋说道，伸手刚要下去摸自己的阴茎，就被周九良打了手。

“不许碰。”

周九良一边重新找着让他舒服的那个点，一边看着他说道：“轻点操，可以，但是你得能爽到射出来才行，明白了？”

“可以，但是，要是你……先射了呢？“孟鹤堂点了点他嘴角的小痣，问道。

“那算你有本事。“周九良低头啄了一口孟鹤堂的嘴唇，咕哝着说道。

孟鹤堂歪了歪头，微微一笑：“我要是……有本事，接下来，宝宝给我操，好不好？“

语气甜腻，好像诱人踏入陷阱的香饵，然而周九良还是鬼使神差地点了头。孟鹤堂笑得更开心，慢慢地伸手抱住周九良的脖子，还了他一个激烈的法式热吻，整个人借力挺身，腰上悬空，缠在周九良的身上。周九良只觉得下身仿佛突然被一只手握住一样，有节奏地一收一放。孟鹤堂的腰在空中慢慢地绕着圈，他就感觉自己的龟头顶在肠壁上前后摩擦，麻痒的感觉一路直冲到头顶，还没等大脑皮层下指令锁紧精关，他就已经抱紧了孟鹤堂，跟着他的动作一次又一次地抽插，陷入一片暖洋洋的高潮之中。

“现在，该我了。“他在云端神游的时候，听见孟鹤堂这样说道。

等到孟鹤堂终于如他所愿射出来的时候，周九良已经射了第二回，而且是被操射的。孟鹤堂一边拿毛巾擦着两人身上乱七八糟的体液，一边轻笑着说道：“宝宝，你的水可比我多多了。”

周九良挥手把他扒拉到一边，懒懒地躺在床上不想动弹。孟鹤堂自己先去洗了澡，出来的时候，周九良还是那个姿势，四仰八叉地躺在床上玩手机，烟灰缸边上架着一支吸了一半的烟。

“少抽点吧。“孟鹤堂终于找到机会说这句话，想了想，半跪在床边，看着周九良，柔声说道：”以后，我不去栾哥那边了。“

周九良还是一样，连头都懒得抬。“我活儿还不太好，你要是觉得他弄得爽，你就去。不过得空，你得多教教我。”

-END-


End file.
